SpiderMoth Lives!
by Bear-Sama14
Summary: *Title subject to change* A series of drabbles dedicated to SpiderMoth.
1. Love Again

Angel ducked into the limo, immediately leaning into the cushions to get comfy. The mysterious driver, the One With No Name, slams the door behind him, leaving to fill the driver's seat. However, before Angel can begin to blank out for what he assumed would be a lame trip back to the hotel, he notices a little ol' bug across from him. She's staring out of the window, seemingly bored out of her mind.

Vaggie stares as hard as she could at everything but the pest across from her. She just wanted to drown him out of her mind. Just slightly referencing that makes her pinch her nose, and she shifts around, furrowing even further into the seat. Just to have a clear mind around him would be nice. Maybe blocking him out will keep her sane.

"Hey... hey, toots!" Vaggie's eye rolled to the back of her head and she groaned. Still, she didn't answer. Angel scoffed, and shifted in his seat, laying on his back. "Hey! Hey, hey, Doll! Dish! Hey, dame!" Ok, now he was starting to be irritating on purpose. Vaggie turned even further away from him, and glared at everything passing outside. "Come on, you can't ignore me forever, baby! Vaggie! Come on, it's serious, I swear!" Even though the more sensible side of her advised otherwise, Vaggie ignored these thoughts and turned to the spider-man.

"What?" She asked. Her tone was very distant and dry. Angel smiled, fluttering his eyes at her. She blushed a little, and squinted her eye at him. He wiggles his multiple sets of fingers at her. "Hi."

"Uggghhhh, Angel could you please, NOT today, please?!" She continued trying to disappear into the seat. Angel nonetheless laughed obnoxiously at her. Why was she even remotely interested in this fool?!

"Oh, calm down. Just tryna make you laugh."

"By being annoying?"

"Annoying? You mean lovable right?" Vaggie groaned at him, and began pinching her nose even tighter. Angel clicks his tongue. "Hah, yeah, love you too, babe." For a second, he and Vaggie freeze, and they glance up at each other. Red-faced and stumped, they look away. Angel pulls at his bow tie some. "Ah, I mean..." he laughs nervously. Dammit, that was supposed to be saved for another day! A more romantic setting, too! Damn...! Yet, all Vaggie does is sigh.

"That's..." That's great, I love you too!

... But she's not so sure how he'd take that in response. He could be doing that thing he does, saying anything that comes to mind to get a reaction out of her.

"That's not funny, Angel." Vaggie turns away from both the window and the demon, bringing her knees into her chest. She rests her head against the seat. "Besides, I would never set myself up like that again." Angel is still somewhat embarrassed by his outburst, but still manages to speak in such a confident manner. "Whaddya mean?" He asks. Vaggie huffs. "I'm never falling in love again." Angel shakes his head. "What? Heh, that can't be true! You can't turn off emotions, baby..." his facade falters for a moment, making him trail off on a weird tone. As if he were asking a question, instead of making a statement. "Well, maybe not but I'll try." Vaggie says cooly. Angel makes a face. "Even if you hurt yourself?" He asks. Vaggie shrugged. "Even if I hurt myself." Angel frowns. He sits up, and folds his arms. The way he spoke, it sounded like he was kind of pouting, and something more. Like he was pouting, and was maybe a little... hurt.

"How could you not want to fall in love?"

"Easy — I don't want my happiness to depend on another person. I don't want my feelings to be based on whether they give me attention or not. I don't wanna stay up late wondering if they're thinking about me. I don't wanna cry for someone who probably doesn't even care about me. I don't wanna wait up, staring at my screen waiting for a text that'll never come." Vaggie sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. "And, above all else..."

"I don't want to give anybody the power to destroy me."


	2. The Tale of a Moth and a Spider

**Once upon a time, there was a young lady. **

Said young lady sits on the window pane. In her hands she holds some sort of craft, and is finishing up the last touches with a couple more frantic sews. She pricks her finger and hisses, shoving her wounded finger into her mouth for a second —just a quick second!— only to go right back to sewing.

**She was but a passing scalleywag, however, due to unforeseen events, ended up requested to go to a ball. **

Finally, she finished her craft! She went over to the nightstand and looked into the mirror. Glaring at her one golden eye, she grimaces. "There is no way in the nine circles of hell I will allow myself to go through with this." She took up her eyepatch from a coatrack, and slipped it over her other eye. This eye was no good, and not quite a sight to see… it was better this way.

**This young lady was a pirate, and the most fearsome of them all. **

She pulled her hat from beneath the bed and fastened it onto her belt, throwing a rather large coat over herself. She grabbed her small pouch and heaved her bag onto her back. She was ready to go.

**At said ball, Princess Charlie had made a decree: the one she'd marry was none other than Vaggie, who happened to be —**

"...Me." Vaggie takes a moment to facepalm, groaning in frustration. Why did she have to choose her, of all people? Why not Lord Alastor? Or Lord-Sir Pentious? Or Duchess Nifty, or Lady Bomb? Hell, even Lord Husk would be a better fit! But not her, not Captain Vaggie —no way! Vaggie may be an airborne entity by nature, but she belongs on the water, gliding the winds into the World That Comes Tomorrow; she wants to keep traveling to smell the spice from every nook and cranny of the world, to seize ships from every yellowbelly daring to cross her, to rough house with every sorry squadron atop the floorboards and to sleep facing the stars, all while her ship, the Sea Moth, rocks gently: as if it were a giant cradle. Yes, that is where Vaggie belongs. Not standing beside some cheesy, smiling two-faced, tomato-cheeked—

"—snout-nose-having, bow tie _**NO**_ collar-wearing, ghostface, pretty-pretty-Princess in constant distress, same ponytail having, no-good shit dripping, class-lacking, dumb look-on-her-face —_ugh_!"

**So, 'tis be her plan: once the time is right,**

Vaggie peeks out the window. All clear; she grabs her makeshift rope and throws it over the edge. She watched it with mild interest as it unfolds all the way down into darkness, where she'd fall into water. From there, she'd have to carefully swim through the moat.

**The little moth would fly into the night!**

Down and down Vaggie flew as she clutched onto the joined fabrics for dear life. Quickly, she fell right into the water, spinning herself in a way as to make as little noise as possible.

**Princess Charlie would be heartbroken, for her spark had flown like a kite, **

Vaggie swam and quickly pulled herself up onto land, and dashed into the dark woods looming over the castle. They were menacing and silent. However, this phased her none: she just wanted to rid herself of this problem and return to her life. After all, she had never expressed to Charlie any desire to be with her —the two hadn't even dated! No, no, no —more like Princess Charlie took a liking to Vaggie, and figured she'd have everything go her way at the drop of a hat, all because _she's the princess_. As if! Vaggie doesn't abide by such authority. Charlie and her family may be royalty, but they are not a fearsome force to her. Why, she's seen much worse on her seafaring endeavors!

**But Vaggie knew — "Fit like a puzzle" —Them? Not quite.**

While running, Vaggie suddenly froze when she heard a _snap_. She glanced around. All she saw was darkness. It was chilly, and she could still taste a slightly metallic nippyness. Hairs stood up on her body.

**But of course, as she stood in the woods so still,**

_Crack._

Vaggie clutched her spear, which had majestically appeared by command. She glanced around, turning on her heels to look this way and that way. She still saw nothing. She contemplated calling out to this… beast… but decided against it. Let it show itself on its own accord.

**A monster has come to give her the chills. **

_Crick! _

Vaggie twirls to the left, and gasps. She backs up immediately, gawking at the large beast towering over her. She watched as it completely revealed itself to her.

**Multiple limbs and tall as a Blue Holly,**

Vaggie blinked in stupor. The… "_monster_" held up their four sets of hands in a defensive manner. "Aye, hold your tits, toots." Vaggie couldn't help grimacing at this fool. "_Ugh, _do _not _call me "toots"." She said. The fellow demon huffed, and said, "Well, fuck else do I call yah?" Vaggie rolled her eye, lowering her guard some. "Just call me _Captain, _Fool. And who the hell would _you _be?" She asked. The man laughed a little. "The one and only, baby; Angel Dust, in the fur!" He puffed his chest out a little, readjusting and re-popping his collar. It was then that Vaggie noticed his particularly tight leather jacket, and the contrasting vividly pink fluff poking out of it. She scoffed, and laughed a little.

**Ah, it would seem that this "monster" was simply a folly!**

"No, no, I've never heard of a so-called _Angel Dust._" She said. Her smirk grew wider as he becomes dumbfounded. He cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Bah, whatever. What's a little bug like you doing in the woods anyway? Yah just _askin' _to get squished, huh?" He asked, changing the subject. Vaggie blew a raspberry, dropping her guard to a bare minimum. At this point, she was no longer dealing with a terrifying beast -now, she was only dealing with a funny idiot in the woods.

"As if," She said, "nothing's gonna happen to me. I'd love to see anyone try! _I _do the squashing here, _and _the conquering." Angel raises his eyebrows. "Conquering? You some sort of Lord or something, er… or, _Lordess _or Duchess or whatever?" Vaggie laughed. It was somewhat high-pitched and soft, and hilariously interrupted by the occasional little snort. Angel smiles at her dearly, unbeknownst to the young pirate. She cups her slightly burning cheek after having laughed so genuinely, and shook her head. "That's _stupid. _Stupid, but _hilarious, _to be honest. But, no, I'm not a princess or anything like that." Vaggie shrugs, leaning against a tree. She makes a face at the man, unaware of how sultry it looks. Or, at least to _him _it does, but that's beside the point! "What about you, chump?" She asks. Angel snorts. "_Chump_? Doll, if I were you, I'd be careful who I'm talkin' to!" Vaggie looks at him incredulously. "Oh?" She hums. "Oh, _yeah, _baby. I be royalty!" Angel is clearly _oozing _with pride, and Vaggie nonetheless rolls her eye at him. Doing this makes her glance at the moon in the split second, and then also to the neighboring planet where the angels dwell. The angels of heaven, that is. Regardless, Vaggie knows she can't hang around any longer: she's gonna have to go really soon. She looks back to the strange man before her, and she smiles a little. He's slowing her down, that's true… Still, this man _is_ entertaining. In more ways than one, to boot.

"Royalty _how_?" She asks. Angel grins even wider, and bows. "_Lord Dust to you, dame!_" He stands, and Vaggie is genuinely surprised. "You're a Lord? Like, seriously?" Seeing his smug expression never falter in the slightest, she figured it must be true, and gawked. "That's… _something!_" Deciding to be a rascal, Vaggie pushes forward. "Hell, seems like _everyone's _becoming some sort of Lord or Duke these days! When the hell am _I _going to get my own estate and stuff?" Angel huffs. "Whenever you marry royalty, I guess." A moment of silence passes. Suddenly, the air is tense and stiff, and all that sense of comfort that was there before goes out the window.

"So, why _are _you in the woods? Like, really?" Angel asks again. Vaggie frowns. "It's a long story…" she sighs. "I was supposed to get married, but it wasn't exactly a choice I was able to make. More like, the princess _just so happened _to like me a lot, and took it upon herself to decide _for me _that I would marry her. Tomorrow! And so…" Vaggie took in a breath and let it all out in one long blow. "And so I decided to run. Run back to my ship, and back to my _life!_" Angel listened closely, and watches Vaggie kick a nearby pebble. "_Ugh, _and I bet she was taking that kind of advice from that stupid, son-of-a-tramp Lord Alastor!" Angel tensed up, and noticing this Vaggie frowned even further. "What's wrong, hun?" She asks. She sounds truly concerned, and Angel was admittedly consoled by this. "Ah, yeah, so about that Alastor fellow? Well, I was _supposed _to marry him myself, but, ah…" Angel clicks his tongue. "Clearly, that ain't work out as well as I thought it would. He only accepted my proposal because he and everyone else knew I'd boost his own merit. If we ever got around to joining our estates, he'd have the largest, and would control even more turf than he does now." He admits. Angel then says, "So, as I think about it, I kinda ran, too. I didn't want to become his _fool_, is all." Angel looks off into the sky, staring at the dimension of Heaven with a distant look. Vaggie began to think. She wondered…

**In the heart of the night, two bugs have met,**

"Say, where are you going after this?" Vaggie asks. Angel is surprised at the sudden question.

**A Moth and a Spider, running from lives of regret; **

Angel smirks. "I dunno, probably to rob a bank or some shit, crash at that pussycat's casino. Why?" Ah, he must be referring to Lord Husk. Vaggie chuckles, and offers a hand.

**Then, the little ol' moth proposed a bet:**

"Come with me."

Angel blushes at her request. "What… Huh?" He stutters. Angel's smirk had melted from his face, and somehow appeared on Vaggie, who repeated, "Come with me. You said you were gonna rob a bank, right? Why waste your time with that, when you could sail the seas with me? I do things like that all the time —and more!" For a moment, Angel seems reluctant. "Ah, I dunno, I've still got an estate to man, and all my employees are stupid, so I can't trust them for shit. Plus, who's gonna make sure they do their job and not rob me blind anyway?" He wasn't so sure about just up and leaving. But the little grey skinned beauty held her ground. "Maybe they will. But come with me, and you'll have not an estate, but multiple, with workers of all kinds who'll never think twice about what they do for you! You'll have ships and towns, even cities dedicated to you! _Angel Dust_ will be the name that makes those ol' yellowbellys quiver in their panties!" Angel grins at the thought. That _does_ sound inviting. "All that and even greater, you could have!" Vaggie says. She smiled warmly. "_We_ could have it."

"**The Spider and Moth will rule the seas,"**

Angel squeezes Vaggie's hand softly. He brings it to his lips to kiss.

**To this, of course, the Spider agrees.**

**Together they run until they reach the deck's end,**

**For a long time they plan to never come again.**

**When the Princess and Lord will awake to dawn,**

**The Spider and Moth will be very long gone. **


	3. Banger

Angel feverishly scrubs the cleaning cloth over the weapon in his hand.

"Oh~ Baby's gonna be so mad at me!" He squealed. However, with the shrug of his shoulders he mumbled, "It'll all be worth it, though." Soon, she'll be coming home, and she'll be expecting Angel to have the house cleaned, the table set _and_ the food laid out, since she did all of the cooking. Well, nothing to worry about in regards to that since he chose to do it. He figured he owed her a solid —after all, each Thanksgiving week was super stressful for her. It was always chaotic, _everybody_ wanted a piece of Vaggie every Thanksgiving week each year: _Vaggie, let's have a Girl's Night out again! I know we did it last week and you just wanna go home and all, but I swear it'll be so much more fun! Oh, Vaggie, could you be a dear and take care of all of last week's paperwork for me and find those forms for the new amends to the hotel? Hey, Vaggie, could you check on that cheap booze shipment for me? Vaggie, can you help me clean a couple floors? It'll only take a couple days! Oh, Vaggie could you do this, and that, and that, and this and this and that and—_

Angel frowned deeply, feeling a headache start to come. He grabbed his head for a moment.

It wasn't fair. _Everybody_ wants to get her attention —everybody _gets_ to have her attention! Everybody but him…

Him, the darling semi-stay-at-home boyfriend who not only takes care of the easy, domestic _ish_ at home, but also the manual labor part —landscaping, repairing, keeping Fat Nuggets on his best behavior, and more! On top of all that he _still_ works! So, one would think that given all that he does, his lil' ol' bug would be much more adamant about being with him! In fact, that was why he decided to start staying at home more often —to be with the family: Vaggie, Fat Nuggets, and himself!

Angel sighs. Complain as much as he'd like, for he knew that in the end, these back-to-back fiascos hardly happened by Vaggie's choice. It was always more like she was forced to go along with everyone else's plans. If not that, then she was coerced. Angel was aware of how he could've taken advantage of this need-to-please nature of his Doll, but he didn't want it that way: he didn't want her to be spending time with him because he begged her to do so, he wanted her to make time for him on her own accord; the same way he did for her. Is that really asking for too much? Just some more damn attention?!

_Slam_!

Angel grinned and dashed out of the room, hiding his toy in his back pocket. He poked his head out of the hallway to look down at Vaggie: his cute lil' ol' bug! "Hey, baby, how's it going?" He asks casually. Vaggie groans and tosses herself into a nearby chair. He could tell right from that action alone that she was pissed and ready to rant. "Terrible!" She seethed. Ah, here it comes.

The heated words spill out of Vaggie's volcano of a mouth. Based on what she was saying, it sounded to Angel that almost everybody back at the hotel was on her hit-list today: Alastor (but when is he never?), Husk (which is surprising, because he normally gets along rather well with Vaggie… kind of), Nifty (understandable: Vaggie always hated how "handsy" that little alien was), Criminy (similarly to Alastor, this was expected; she was an asshole, and two assholes together either hit it off or hate each other from day one), and even Charlie (although even best friends fight, he supposed). Angel nods and occasionally adds something to the conversation, to which she would mindlessly bob her head in agreement before going on with her rant. At some point, her rant is reaching its peak, and the poor moth's hardly catching her breath in enough time to continue ranting.

"And then… and then, that idiot Nifty and that dumb-faced bitch Criminy… they…" Vaggie was breathing in short, quick takes. She suddenly inhaled deeply, and let's out a long exhale. "And then…!" Ah, she's not gonna be able to continue for a bit. Angel huffs and pulls her into his arms, squishing her face into his fluffy chest. "Ah, ah, ah, don't you worry 'bout that anymore, Moll. How's about I make yah feel better? Sound good?" Vaggie looks up at him questioningly. "What're you gonna do?" She asks. "_Oh, only the best I can._" He whispers. His low voice rasps in just the perfect way, and Vaggie smiles at him. She's ready to be handled, then!

"Do me a favor, yah sexy gal: turn that way," he points in the other direction. Vaggie smirks, and ever so slowly does she turn around. With her back towards him, she asks, "Ok, what now?" Smirking, Angel says, "Assume the position." She presses her palms flat against the table and leans over until her torso is almost directly against the cool surface. Her dress —being tailored to fit her body so perfectly— hikes up a bit on its own. Not so much to be shameless, but enough to be _scandalous_, nonetheless.

Angel runs his hand up her thigh until he reaches a certain point along her hip. He pinches and pulls, letting the hem of Vaggie's panties pop against her. "Stop playing games, Angel." She says, even though her amused laughter paints a totally different vibe. "Whatever you say, toots!" He slaps his hand over her hip again and grips her tightly. His fingers are digging into her flesh just enough to feel it, but hardly enough to hurt. Vaggie chuckles. "Anywho, yah had a stressful week, haven't yah?" He began, slightly pressing against her backside. "Annoying ass coworkers, huh? Why haven't you kicked any of there asses yet?" Vaggie scoffed. "Well, _somebody_ needs to be an example there! Charlie's so wrapped up in the _idea_ of her hotel, she doesn't even think about how to run it! And Alastor —Oh, don't even get me _started_ on him!" She groans at the very mention of her frustrating coworkers. Angel laughs, and leans over her, nipping and kissing at her neck and along her jawline. "Well, lemme take some of that stress off of you, hm? How's that?" Angel reaches for his favorite tool, bending his knees a little for quick take off. Clutching it in his hands, he teases Vaggie with it. "How does that feel?" He asks. Vaggie closes her eyes and hums. "Good, but weak. Keep going…" and so he does, pressing further.

Suddenly, the feeling is gone. Vaggie thinks about opening her eyes, but just then —

**BANG!**

Vaggie screams and jumps up. She looks to see a devilishly smug Angel twirling that _same damn toy gun with the "bang!" banner thing that she could've sworn she's thrown out like a hundred times by now!_ Flabbergasted, Vaggie struggles to say what she's trying to say. "Angel, is that?— Did you just?— I—" Angel makes a goofy and smug expression. "Happy Thanksgiving, Vaggie! And more importantly," he smirks even wider. "Happy birthday, Doll!" Vaggie begins to grow red in the face and mumble incoherent words in Spanish. She lunges at him and Angel skillfully dodges. He makes a mad dash out of the house and into the backyard and Vaggie follows. They spend a good thirty minutes like this before their relatives arrive for the celebration, and only then do they call a truce.

Angel later on talks to Vaggie about their lack of time together, and she promises to do better. How better will she do: who's to say? Either way, Angel was able to rest easy that night, knowing that at least for tomorrow, his lil' ol' moth will be there in his arms in the morning just as she is that night.


	4. Recollection

"Angel," Vaggie says.

"I won't lie, in the very beginning, I took one look at you and thought to myself, "_there's no way, even in the nine circles of hell, I'll be able to stand this guy without wanting to kill him. _And hell, I think I even said something like that to you so long ago, when me and Charlie were picking you up on the way back to the hotel." Vaggie smiles fondly at the memory, and she and Angel share a small laugh. "Yeah, no, you _truly _pissed me off." She said. She shook her head lightly, and continued. She looked into Angel's eyes sweetly, wearing an expression of content. See, this was a man that she knew, like, _really _knew. He'd been with her through everything, and as soon as she was willing to let him, Angel would swoop in and heal her to the best of his abilities _every single time _she was feeling down or out of place. Every time he could, he did this very thing without fail or falter. And so, Vaggie felt not only happy, but _proud _to say the things she's saying. "Still, at some point, you grew on me, you hot bastard, like a fungus." Angel laughs. "Like, the _hottest and fluffiest fucking _fungus ever, right?" He asks. Vaggie hums and nods. "Yeah, the fluffiest fucking fungus, _ever._" She continues. "I can't say when or how I fell in love with you, Angel, but I know that however, wherever and whenever I did, it hit me like a ton of bricks." Angel can't help smiling, and he holds her face in his large hand. "Angel, don't you know that when I realized I fell in love with you, I was scared?" Vaggie asks. Angel's smile drops, and he seems genuinely surprised. "Really?" He asks. He pulled at his bowtie a little. "Err, _no, _no, I didn't, baby." Smirking, Vaggie then says, "Well, let me explain."

"I… I suppose I was feeling a _lot _of things around this time, and so to find myself in love? And, with _the _Angel Dust, to boot? Pfft, _no_, I just couldn't accept that. At that time, my mind was made up, and I told myself I wouldn't allow myself to think what I was thinking, to hope for what I was hoping, and even worse, to feel what I was feeling." Vaggie looks away as she recalls this time of her life. Angel's lower set of arms that had been wrapped around her waist pulls her in a little closer. "There were hundreds of questions running through my head almost every time you and I had any kind of encounter. Instead of saying "_excuse me_" and slipping by without touching, you'd just brush by me, even if we ended up completely pressed together. I'd then find myself wondering: was that on purpose? Did he mean that? Angel wouldn't do something like that, would he? Am I reading too much into this?" Vaggie looks back to her love and grins. "More importantly, no matter what, I remember I kept asking myself: would he even like me?" Having finished her lamenting, Vaggie goes on to say, "_That _is why I was scared. I doubted myself, I doubted _us _before we even had a fighting chance. I didn't know if we could work, let alone _how, _and I guess the thought of just _not knowing _terrified me. In fact, it scared me so bad, that I put myself into a rather _boring _relationship just for the sake of feeling like I knew everything: what to expect. I thought I preferred that kind of love, that love of always knowing _exactly _what your partner can or can't, or I guess, will or will _not _bring to the table. But with _you, _Angel," Vaggie huffed. "It's an entirely different story."

"You're saucey -you've always got some sort of slick remark for everything - and you can be a prick. But, you're also pretty damn great. I don't know when I realized this, I just know that I did. And whenever I did, it was shown to me that like anyone else, you had your flaws, but you're so much more than that!" Angel anticipates whatever Vaggie is to say next. "Angel, you're _daring_, and eccentric in the best way there is. You're bold, and really sweet. You perfectly balance letting me handle things on my own, and then also using yourself as a shield -of any kind: verbally, mentally, emotionally, physically - all of that! You make me feel warm, comfortable, and safe. I don't always know what you've got up your sleeves, but even when things don't turn out how you planned, you always make up for it in the end. You're charming!" Angel smiles even wider than he did before, his polished golden tooth glittering underneath their arc of glowing lights. "You and I talk about redemption sometimes, and what that would mean for us. We've talked about what we'd do if only one of us got redeemed, or if we never get redeemed. We talk about what we'll do if we get out of Hell, and yet never reach Heaven. We always talk about what different kinds of fates we could end up with, and the many different destinies we might live through in order to get there. If you were anybody else, this would've scared the hell out of me, and I wouldn't have wanted to talk about that stuff at all. But, you've _changed me, _Angel, and for the better." Vaggie holds his hand with her own, and leans further into it. Angel's eyes have teared up, and he struggles to keep it unnoticeable. Vaggie keeps on pushing, though. "You've made me realize that there are multiple paths to take, and even the patches of dirt or sand in between will take you somewhere; the most adventurous of lives are lived on the edge, right?" She looks at Angel. She sees his watery eyes, and immediately gets teary-eyed as well. She grabs his face and wipes at his tears, them now falling freely. Briefly, Vaggie paid enough attention to their ensemble of family and friends to hear familiar sniffling. Yep, that was Charlie, who was clearly touched as well. Vaggie would've laughed about it, but she was too focused on her one and only as soon as that mentioning passed. "_Right, _Angel?" She asks again. Angel nods, and giggles. "Yeah, definitely, toots." He wants to kiss her so badly for her kind words, but restrains himself. "Right," Vaggie keeps on smiling. "And so, Angel Dust, I'm not only _ecstatic _but damn _happy as hell and heaven combined _to live that life of adventure with you, all the way till the end of time." She puts something on his finger. Angel feels his heart swoon. Ah, it's his turn to talk now.

"Vaggie," He says, "Lemme tell it to you straight, baby. I was a goner." Vaggie pouted at his choice of words, but he continued. "It's true, babe, it's true." He looks away to recall these memories just as Vaggie did. "I don't remember everything, but what I do remember from my human life was being what eveyone thought of as a complete fucking loser. Yeah, I was a part of a mob family and all, but that wasn't really a trump card I could just _whip out, _y'know? I mean, at least not without getting turned in to the coppers. And so, when I died and came here to Hell so long ago, I figured this was the end of the road for me. In Hell, almost anything goes, so I did whatever could easily make ends meet. Next thing I know, I was in the industry, selling myself to any ol' flunkie with money. I became a real different kind of person than I was before, and at some point even went off the deep end. All I cared about was drugs, sex and money for a long, long time now. So, even when the hotel and the whole redemption thing, and when Charlie but more importantly, _you _came into my life, I thought it was all some big joke. And whenever I was pushed to do better, to _want _better for myself, I always felt like I failed in the end. Made me feel like some big fucking loser, y'know? And the way I saw it then, it was all some big, fat joke, and just like in my old life: I was the butt of it. I swore I couldn't be saved." He exhales, and looks back to Vaggie. "In the beginning, our relationship was really rocky. We were on two different planes; you were too strict, and I was too wild: you were too smart, and I was a fool. I still can be, heh." Vaggie huffs in amusement, and Angel mimics her right after.

"Y'know, I can actually pinpoint the exact moment I fell for you. When I realized you'd suddenly opened up to me, even though it was only by a crack, I was quick as hell to latch onto you. At first, I wondered why, too. You weren't even interested in me _at all, _so I couldn't have possibly told yah why I still felt so attracted to you. It was like a moth to a light -and I'm a spider!" Vaggie gurgles. "But even so, I found myself always staying close, in case life would hit you hard and you needed someone to comfort you. For some reason, no matter what, I wanted that person to be me. So, when you were finishing up your healing process from some not so great time periods of your life, I took you out around the town. We dined, and you told me about your life. I dunno why, but I just felt comfortable enough to talk about my own, too. Maybe the liquor." Angel grins at Vaggie in a teasing manner, and she playfully mocks him with faux disappointment, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. Angel laughs. "That, or maybe I just really liked yah. I thought this as we laid in our pillow fort in the back of my big ol' tin can. We were watching Dracula, and I was telling you how excited I was to go see it when I was alive." Angel's smile flattens a little. "And, er, how disappointed I was that I didn't get to finish watching it. _But! _I looked over and saw you eyeing me, and when I realized what was going on, I was done. You and I, the most whacky a couple could get, goin' out and eatin', talking like old flames and watching an old flick? Doesn't that sound crazy, Vaggie?" The two laugh. "It's gonna sound cheesy, but hear me out. I looked into your eyes, and I just…" Angel tsked, and shrugged. "I crumbled. I didn't know why, but my heart went to _you_. And you know, home is where the heart is. So, when I had a shitty work day, all I ever want is to home come to you. To see you waiting for me, and smiling like you did sometimes when I walked into the room with your cool, collected composure. I wanted you to keep sitting to eat and talk with me the way you did almost every time after our night out together. I wanted to keep having spa days with you, doing it ourselves at home and being goofs. Like, that time we tried to make makeup with markers? Or, the time we tried to make nail polish outta booze and corn syrup?" He and Vaggie laugh again. "Yeah, I remember too well." Vaggie said. Angel huffed in amusement again. "Yeah, well, I just knew from then on, I wanted to experience that again and again. I wanted whatever was between us to stay, and grow. I wanted to keep having lunch dates, and movie nights, and doing each other's makeup and nail polish at home. I wanted to live my life like that today, tomorrow, and forever. Forever's a long, long time you know. Yet, the thought of that didn't scare me at all. In fact, it was a crutch I used for a while, anytime I wasn't feeling strong enough to handle the world. I'd just say to myself, "_Vaggie, me and Fat Nuggets are gonna build a home together. So, to do that, I've gotta survive for one more day until tomorrow_," and whaddya know? It worked like a charm in the end, after all."

"Vaggie, you've changed me." Angel says. "Some years ago, I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I was gonna do in the next hour, let alone a day or so. I couldn't have told you, because I didn't even know myself. I didn't think about most of the day, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next after that. I didn't think about where I'd be at any point, _who _I'd be with, or how I would be treated. I never considered doing better. Honestly, I didn't _want _to be better. But, fighting so hard against everything that I knew growing up, you've helped me to realize that even though our situations are fucked, we've still got fighting chances. And you know what, doll? I'd love to take that chance with you, my dearest, and my cute lil' ol' bug of a Dame." Vaggie blushes and grins toothily at Angel, who gladly reciprocates. He slips something onto her finger. "What an interesting perspective you have there, Mr. Dust." Vaggie hums. "Thanks, Moll. But, uh, didn't know you really had it out for me in the beginning." He says. Angel rubs his neck, and says, "Umm… you still like me, though, right?" Vaggie laughs cutely and makes the most incredulous face ever.

"It's literally our wedding day, hun." After getting the say-so, the couple grasps each other for dear life, and Angel dips Vaggie, kissing her deeply. From then on, they become husband and wife -Missus and Mister Dust.


End file.
